Sopor
by Kaffee und Sahne
Summary: Kanaya needs to feed, and Rose is the only one to offer. Rainbow drinker!Kanaya/Rose. Vampirism and slight blood.


**Sopor**

It is night. At least, that is what you can assume from the atmosphere, since the light is so bright but your friends are asleep. You have all been on this meteor for what you have guessed is about a day. Karkat is finally sleeping; you are glad, because he has deserved the rest after the ordeal you have all been through. Really, after everyone arrived and plans were discussed, you all figured you had time to rest.

And yet, sleep does not find you.

Your name is Kanaya Maryam, and beyond better judgment you have become a rainbow drinker. Your clothes are stained with the blood of your friends, even your own. With a glance at your hand, you notice crusty streaks of jade, teal, and violet across your long gloves. An aching feeling churns in your digestive sack and you realize it's been a while since you've consumed anything. Through your avid knowledge of drinkers, you understand that consumption of the hemospectrum is imperative to your survival, and you are not about to let starvation be the end of you.

Tragically, you are not so heartless as to simply drain the blood of one of your few remaining friends without their knowledge. So you place your hands over your stomach and wait out the discomfort. You do not have to wait long, however, before someone is at your side. You glance at the Rose human from the corner of your eye, noticing how she lights up under your glow. Her God Tier hood is down around her shoulders, and she is smiling grimly out at the rapidly passing expanse of space.

"I wonder if we will truly survive three years out here," she seems to wonder aloud. You continue to look at her. She turns her head to you and her black lips spread in a gentle smile. "By the way, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Kanaya."

You nod in response. "A pleasure, Rose," you try, remembering human etiquette from her lessons on Trollian. She seems to accept your greeting. "A few sweeps will not take long, though. I only hope we do not lose ourselves again." You are thinking back to Vriska and Gamzee, who have disappointed you greatly. Who have disappointed Karkat greatly. Your poor Karkat.

Rose seems to understand, taking a glance over to your leader, who is asleep in Terezi's lap while the blind girl hunches over him. "You have all been through a lot. We all have."

"Indeed."

There is a silence amongst the white noise as you travel through space. Another hint of pain stretches your insides and you cannot hide the tortured expression on your face. Rose's lips have parted in what you can assume is worry, and she places a pale hand on your arm (though compared to your skin, she is rather dark). "What's wrong, Kanaya?"

She has the same tone of voice that you always do, the kind that means that she wants to help; you are not sure if you should allow her to help, but you honestly have no choice. "It is simply a side effect of one becoming a rainbow drinker as I have. I need to feed on blood, else I will not survive."

"Oh dear." Her face is grim, and you can tell she is thinking. "Perhaps you can try my blood. I understand I am not a troll like yourself and the others, but it is the least I can do to assist my new friends."

You contemplate for a moment, if only to convince the Rose human that you had not already known what she would offer and decided on your answer before the proposal itself. "I believe it would suffice. I can only assume human blood is similar to our own, despite never having studied it."

She hesitates, if only for a second, before stepping closer to you. Her hand rises to her bright orange hood and pulls it aside, revealing a pale expanse of human skin stretching across her neck. You step closer and pause yourself. You want to make sure that she is true in her offer. When she makes no move to pull away, you close the distance and wrap one bloodied arm around her waist, the other traveling up to pull the orange fabric aside yourself. You note subconsciously that she is the same height as you. There is another short pause before you bow your head and sink your fangs into her neck.

A gentle suck from your end gets the blood flowing from her human veins and into your mouth. The taste of her blood is extravagant. Divine. Exquisite. Rich. The blood of your friends, of your fellow trolls, will never amount to this taste. You have never experienced something so beautiful. It is sweet, delicate, with a hint of sugar. It tastes like candy. You have known the taste of candy before, and vaguely recall Terezi saying something along the lines of Karkat tasting of it as well, but you know that the flavor of the Rose human's blood is far superior.

Your hand reaches up from Rose's waist to her jaw, encouraging her to lean into your touch and expand the area of skin you can touch. She obliges, and the flow is increased. She is gasping now, though from pain or otherwise you cannot tell. You feel her chitinous windtube expand under your lips as she swallows hard, so you force yourself to pull away. Apple-red plasma leaks from the two divots you've made in her skin; you quickly gather it on your tongue before it can stain her robes. Rose lifts her head, teeth clenched and eyes squinting, you guess from the pain, and you reach into your sylladex and pull out a bandage. It is white, but as you place it against her skin, the blood leaks through immediately, leaving only a red dot against the pale expanse.

"How are you feeling, Kanaya?" you hear her ask, though it is muddled in your satiated state and you are sure she is not feeling too well either. Silly girl, caring for your well-being before her own.

"I am well now. Thank you, Rose," you reply as politely as possible, licking the traces of candy from your black lips, "Perhaps you should rest now, along with your human companion, should you begin to feel weak."

She nods back to you, and you can tell she is watching your tongue as it flicks around your mouth. "Perhaps I should," she agrees, "lest Dave worry over me. It is bad enough we cannot meet with John and Jade. I should not abandon him now."

You bow your head in respect, then she smiles and turns away, returning to where the Dave human is laying a few good feet across the meteor from where you stand. This is slight hesitation, but you turn away from her when she touches delicate fingers to the bandage on her neck. You do not see her, but rather feel her eyes as she looks back at you as well.

You hope that you do not become addicted, as this is only temporary. Determined, you steel yourself and take up your chainsaw, quietly following a trail of sun-colored blood that extends into the reaches of space. You do hope that you can return, though. Rose has so much to teach you.

* * *

><p><em>Wheee, second Homestuck fanfic! I'm pretty proud of this one, seeing as Kanaya is not my favorite troll. This was a request on my brand new fanfic tumblr, kitty-cane. If you are so inclined, I am still taking requests for any pairing, any fandom (as long as I know it. don't come to me begging for tiger and bunny, because I haven't watched it lol), any prompt. It's a nsfw blog, but all those fics are tagged as such so no one runs into anything they don't want to. <em>

_So yeah!_ _Homestuck belongs to Andrew Fuckin Hussie and all copyright privileges belong to him. I only own this fanfic. Reviews are appreciated, not demanded, and flames will be used to stoke the fire of Mrs. Lovett's oven._


End file.
